The New Warbler
by KAMShark
Summary: A new adition to the warblers finds himself head over heels for another member of the accapella group. Disclaimer: Dont own show or characters
1. Chapter 1

**Hi first fan fic and my grammar is well honestly BAD for my age and my lil bro is probably better than me **** so just don't bite me head off plus this story I based on a new character and probably won't show many connects to the actual show once it starts again. So here u go anyway **** - KAMShark**

Chapter 1

Blaine was walking into the his old choir room just to drop in and say hi to his old friends the warblers he could hear someone saying a bunch of numbers and quiet music in the background. He burst through the doors quite abruptly hitting someone with the doors as he did, he turned to the boy he had apparently knocked to the floor with the heavy wooden doors. He wasn't a familiar face to Blaine but he stuck out from all the other warblers obviously, his uniform was very scruffy but tight looking at him, he has messy sort of Harry Styles hair and a tan, he was quite muscular from what Blaine could see as he brought himself to his feet. "Of course it's me who gets floored on his first week, none the less by someone bursting through the doors." Blaine could hear he had a cockney British accent, meaning he wasn't from near here.

"Oh sorry." Blaine snapped out of his trail of thought as they laughed at the boy's comment. "I'm Blaine by the way. Are you ok?" Blaine said, embarrassed at the fact he had been standing there staring at the boy.

"Yeah I'm fine. The name's Leon. Leon Ollie. What are you doing here, if you don't mind me askin' by the way?" Leon asked as he obviously hadn't been going to the school very often and wasn't too familiar with Blaine's legendary tales at Dalton yet. Trent and Sebastian practically ran to the Leon's side, they both went to say something to him but Sebastian got there first.

"Leon remember what we said during you're audition…?" Sebastian looked between Blaine and Leon as he could see the boy was thinking back.

"Oh yeah he ain't as hot as you said 'e was, j sayin' but he's shorter than you made out…" he looked for a second. "No offence by the way." Blaine _was _offended but didn't show it as he wasn't trying to make it harder than it was for him.

"No it's ok." Blaine said.

"Good." The boy said walking past him up towards the dorm rooms slowly. Was that meant as a _threat?_ He assumed it was due to the half smirk on Sebastian's face, even though that seemed to be glued to his face at all times. Blaine talked to the warblers for a bit before it got late and went home.

Sebastian left early from the conversation, as much as he loved messing with Blaine and making him blush despite his resent engagement to, dare he say it, Kurt. He went up to a room which up till recently, had been unoccupied but as Leon had now moved in there he had a neighbour (well to students going there it was like being neighbours) he walked up to the door and knocked loudly as he could hear music playing quietly… then it went silent and he heard a thud followed by moaning. "Leo you ok? It's Sebastian. Let me in would you." Sebastian demanded. He waited a second for a response with his ear to the door listening for movement. He heard footsteps and stepped back from the door to let him open the door. The door flung open, Leon had obviously fell on the floor while practising the steps the warblers had set for homework (as most of them were staying at the school it seemed weird to call it that).

"What's up ran out of condoms?" he said jokingly. "Or were you looking for beer?" he seemed serious that time though. Sebastian just smirked and shoved passed him, cleared a space on the bed, sat down and put his feet up on a tall stack of CDs that were waiting to be put away. "Well hi Seb come in why don't you and make yourself at home." He said sarcastically. Sebastian smirked and took his feet down off Leon's CDs.

"Don't call me Seb." He said with a straight face.

"Well don't call me Leo." Sebastian seemed like he was out smarted put up his hands in surrender.

"So do you want to go out somewhere with me… maybe… get drunk… see what happens after…?" Sebastian said with a suggestive smirk. Leon, who had now shut the door and was leaning on his GIANT CD cabinet, sneered at the floor, stood straight crossing his arms and placing them on his head (with obvious intensions to show off his guns) and looked up to meet Sebastian's gaze.

"So you figured I was gay then, good eye I must say… well if you expect sex then you have to take me somewhere other than next door." He paused trying to think of any other demands. "Oh and just 'cause you're taking me out does not make me your bitch, so don't think you can just autamaticly…" he paused as he couldn't say that word. "…get to go on top or take control 'cause I will kick your arse and leave you bleeding on the floor." He stopped thought again… "That's it I think… and don't go thinking I'm only letting you pay cause I'm poor it's just 'cause you're taking me out." He was still smirking so Sebastian was trying to figure out whether he was joking or not.

"So why did you burst out of practise after threatening Blaine? You're jealous of him aren't you?" Sebastian was using an antagonising voice trying to get him to feel smaller than him.

"You mean the one who burst through the doors and flawed me? I'm pretty sure he was checking me out when I was sitting on the floor." He sneered. "He looks like he uses about seven pots of product a day, just a guess?" he said laughing. "So I'm assuming he ain't my type. So why were those lot swoonin' over him like a pack of dogs on a bag of meat? He couldn't be that good if he moved to _another _school." He said with a flirty smirk towards Sebastian who had now moved off the bed and closer to Leon.

"He moved to be with his boyfriend the year I moved back here from Paris. He proposed to him quite recently actually it's a weird way to apologise for cheating but it seemed to work because they're now-"

"WAIT he's in high school and gettin' _married!"_ Leon interrupted as he took his arms off his head. "That's just goin' to end _badly." _He sneered.

"Isn't it just?" agreed Sebastian said moving in even closer to Leon. Leon didn't move to Sebastian's surprise. "The warblers are always so charmed by his little school boy act that he puts on, I can't wait 'til his little bad boy act comes bursting out and he'll leave that gay faced, transparent mess that he calls fiancé." Sebastian said as he moved closer he tripped over a pile of sheet music and fell into Leon's arms. "Shit." He said embarrassed. "Sorry that wasn't in any particular order was it?" Leon looked behind him to see what he tripped over and looked up to Sebastian, biting his lip trying to keep in the laughter.

"No… I was… uh… trying to find a good place to put it anyway before sorting it out…" he looked around the room. "Oh mate, I seriously need to find a good place to put all this stuff actually…" he drew his attention back to Sebastian. "Wouldn't mind helpin' us would ya?" Sebastian looked around the room and looked back to Leon.

"Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is chapter 2 don't really care all that much if I have no positive reviews I'm going to keep writing anyhow **** -KAMShark**

**Chapter 2**

"All right then I'll put on some music then we can get started…" he went towards his computer and turned to Sebastian, who still seemed fairly embarrassed at the fact he had made a fool of himself in front of Leon just after he had asked him out and implied they were going to have sex after the date if all went to plan at least. "Do you know 'Midnight Beast'?" Leon said implying that they were the band he was going to put on. Sebastian thought for a moment… looked towards the mac on Leon's desk, and then faced Leon.

"No. They must be a new band aren't they?" he said with a confused expression.

"Not really but it's complicated… So what about…" he looked at his computer. "Olly Murs? Hope you do he's totally me fave artist without a doubt…" he looked at his feet realising he let down his guard.

"Why don't you just put it on shuffle, I'll ask when I don't know a song or artist?" Sebastian said smiling trying not to imply anything personal. Leon nodded and clicked about a bit he pulled a remote out of a laptop case near the mac and put on the music using it to control the sound as he stood up. It looked complicated so Sebastian didn't bother asking as the music came on… Sabastian looked puzzled at the computer Leon immediately looked to follow his gaze.

"Uh… it's Things That Stop You Dreaming by Passenger" Leon said talking about the song obviously. "Don't like it I can change it if ya want?" Leon frowned.

"No I'll listen to the songs I don't know in case I like them." Sebastian said looking at the massive job surrounding them. Leon nodded and told him where to start and what to do.

They were about half way through stacking all they CDs Leon owned when Leon's phone rung really now, Sebastian recognised the song but wasn't sure what it was but he liked it. "It's me ma she's probably just missin' me awesomeness'." He said sneering. "Alright ma…" the voice said something in the background. "Yeah everything's unpacked and put away neatly…" he said looking at the room which had at least two items of clothes in every corner of the room. "Oh really you think I'm lying well prove it… yeah I did get in… what you mean you had your doubts? Have _heard_ my voice? I'm amazing. I know I'm up me arse, it's one of my many talents." He laughed held the phone to his ear for another couple seconds and hug up the phone.

"What song was that as your ringtone?" Sebastian said as Leon put his phone back in his pocket.

"It's my fave song Please Don't Let Me Go by Olly Murs, Olly is totsly sexy, man." Leon said showing an Olly Murs CD he had ironically just picked up off the floor to put in the giant CD rack. "Sorry. Don't mean to make you jealous Seb." He said smirking as he put the CD on the rack near the top.

"Don't call me Seb… unless you want to lose a tooth." Sebastian threatened.

"Aw. Only one?" He said as joke.

They spent another hour checking the CDs for disks and putting them on the rack until there was only one left. It was a rewritable CD it was titled 'To Leon' in sharpie. When Leon followed Sebastian's gaze looked at the CD a second and frowned slightly but quickly changed his expression to cover up his feelings. "That's… just… um… just something my sis' gave me…" he seemed lost in thought.

"For what sort of occasion…?" Sebastian said smirking, like usual, trying to make eye contact with Leon, who was looking down at the CD lost in thought.

"Uh… I don't… I don't really want to talk about it." He looked up smirking a jumped to his feet took the CD from Sebastian's hands and put it in the CD rack. "On to the clothes." He said optimistically putting one of the piles of sheet music on top of one of his guitar cases (the smallest one which was obviously a banjo) and headed towards the largest pile of neatly folded clothes. "Come on then." He said not turning as he didn't really want to catch Sebastian looking at his ass as he bent down to pick up the box that was on top. He pulled a bunch of white polls out of the box and started putting them together to form a hat stand; he then took all the hats and coats in the box and hung them on the stand. Sebastian came up behind Leon and looked at the ridiculous amount of hats on the stand and the, at tops five, coats on the stand.

"You're a hat person then." Sebastian said.

"Nah shit Sherlock. What gave me away?" he said sarcastically.

"You realise how it's cold in Ohio pretty much _at all times_ right? Because I don't think you thought it through only bringing that many coats." Sebastian pointed towards the few coats Leon had on the stand.

"Yeah but I only have a few coats cause you really didn't need any coats in Italy never mind the ones I do have." Leon said picking up a letterman jacket that had the Dalton sign on it that had red sleeves with a black body, indicating he was on one of the sports teams at Dalton from his body structure it was probably football, soccer, lacrosse or something that you need a good, muscular structure to play or compete in.

"What do you mean _in Italy_?" Sebastian said.

"Oh I use to live in Italy but we moved over to America for me ma's work, she always wanted to go to America, no idea why, no offence. We moved to Italy when I was ten then moved over here a few weeks ago. I was born in Ireland but we moved down to Essex when I was three or four months old." He said putting a bright yellow onesie; it appeared to have a tale and hood, in the wardrobe.

"Where's Essex?" Sebastian said leaning against the bed side draws.

"Um…" Leon said looking for something in amongst the clothes he had already put away. "Um… oh it's in the East of England. If you don't know where England is it's the place where it rains non-stop all year round till you go on holiday abroad that's the only time it will be hot all year round so you know you're not missing out on anything." They both laughed at the comment.

"That explains a lot. Mostly the tan, accent, and foreign mumbles under your breath, when you obviously don't agree with something." Sebastian sneered he moved directly in front of Leon. Their eyes met Sebastian never looked into Leon's eyes so only just found out his eyes were a greyie-brown colour, he put his hand on Leon's waist and reached his other arm round his ass.

"Seb-"

"Shh… don't call me Seb…" he lent in and kissed him. He slowly tried to put his tongue in his mouth but Leon was startled and pushed away from him.

"Um…" he just looked between the floor and Sebastian's eyes.

"Sorry you're just really sexy and I couldn't help myself." Sebastian said sliding his hands off of Leon's body and smirking being flirty.

"No…" Leon said moving Sebastian's arms to where they were. He smirked. "I just wanted to wait until the bed was clear…" they smirked as Leon's arms slid around Sebastian's waist and they kissed, deeper this time. Sebastian moved his hand moved from Leon's back to the back of his head, he started tangling his hands in his afro. Sebastian broke the kiss as he stepped back moving his arms to Leon's waist. They both laughed.

"We better finish soon, cause all the warblers will be askin' us down to dinner." Leon said moving away.

They were almost done unpacking when Sebastian came across a large amount of colourful t-shirts with characters, phrases and musical souvenir shirts from the London theatre. "Do you wear these?" he said holding up a purple shirt with a silhouette of a dark purple spiky creature with the word 'GENGAR' in bold dark purple capitals. Leon turned squinting at the shirt.

"Yep all the time. That's one of my favourite ones; I wear that all the time. That's from Pokémon, it's like one of my favourite games, I don't really like the show but I have all the games," he pointed over to a box near the desk. "I have a bunch of games and consoles in that box, only the ones I actually play but most of them are back home." Sebastian moved over to the box and looked in it. _WOW! He has a mass of games they all seem pretty old_.

"Lot of Nintendo things in here…" he looked again and pulled out a box, opened it, there were a bunch of weird techy things and blank game cartridges for Gameboy consoles. There was also a hard drive that had the word 'hacks' on it. "Won't bother asking about this stuff." Leon turned squinted at the content in his hand.

"Uh… I would have to use YouTube and have about four months' worth of free time on my hands to explain it, so I'll just say it's complicated." Sebastian packed everything back away where he found it and continued putting away the clothes.

"Don't tell me you wear those dork glasses as well?" he sneered. Leon turned around pulled something out of a draw.

"You mean these, not noticed that I've been squinting at everything all night." Sebastian looked at the floor frowning and then smirked. "Not rethinking Saturday are you?" Leon joked.

"No I was just thinking that you're dorkiness is… well pretty sexy…" Sebastian said putting on the glasses and laughing at the thought of what he said. "Jesus! These are strong." Leon smiled taking them off Sebastian's face, and put them on his.

"I was going to wear them tomorrow, but the cats out the bag tonight I guess." He smirked. _Fuck he looks hot in those glasses… _Sebastian thought to himself as they both continued putting away clothes.

About an hour later they had finished and they threw themselves on the bed. Leon leaned over to kiss Sebastian again but someone knocked on the door.

"Leon! Leon! You coming down to dinner?!" Trent called through the door.

"Yeah! Give me sec!" the boys sat up on the bed and Leon put on his Dalton blazer.

"Have you seen Sebastian?! He isn't opening the door!" Blaine called through obviously he was staying overnight.

"Yeah I'm in here!" Sebastian groaned. He stood, straightened out his blazer and opened the door. Leon followed up behind him.

"Sebastian… what have we told you about sleeping with the new kid?!" David said.

"Hey! I didn't sleep with him…" Leon said from behind the door as he cleaned his glasses.

"Not yet anyway…" Sebastian sneered. Leon laughed along. Blaine's chipper expression changed to shock at the suggestion.

"Right, we going then?" Leon pushed through the warblers, Blaine and Sebastian and he headed down stairs. Stopped about half way down realising he forgot my phone. "Oi! Seb pass us me phone! I left it in me room!" The warblers laughed at the nickname

"Yeah _Seb_." Sebastian darted a glare at the other boys that said _'say that again and I'll hurt you'_

"Don't call me Seb…" he said to Leon as he disappeared into Leon's room. "Heads up!" Sebastian said passing Leon the phone, he caught it and put it in his pocket.

"Thanks Seb!" he said continuing down the stairs sniggering. Sebastian darted another look at the warblers who were about to laugh as well, then pushed (well they parted like the red sea after that look) past the warblers and down the stairs after him.

They were sitting quietly at dinner then Blaine stood up. "I propose that to celebrate the new warbler the new directions and the warblers have a sing off, our auditorium tomorrow. No time to prepare but I want Leon to sing lead for the warblers." He said out of the blue.

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea." One warbler said.

"What song should we do?" another said. The ranting went on for a bit.

"WAIT! Wait! Wait. Do I not get a say on this? What if-"

"Leon! You can choose a song if you like." Trent interrupted Leon.

"Right ok then." Leon said. "Well what song then…" Leon looked to his iPod. "Ok how about… Empire State of Mind by Jay-Z & Alicia Keys… oh I don't know you lot choose most my music ain't too well known-"

"No that song's good. What do you think Blaine? Will the new directions like that song?" Sebastian said, Trent, who was now co-lead soloist with Sebastian, was annoyed that Sebastian was taking lead.

"Oh just because he's your new boyfriend…" Trent mumbled. Leon immediately darted a look at him.

"Wo, wo, wo. We…" he indicated between the two of them. "Ha, we aren't dating… ha no." he trailed off in thought looking towards Sebastian who was smiling at him (obviously trying to hide it). He smiled at the table trying to hide it form the warblers (mainly Sebastian). '_Well not till the second date, shit Sebastian saw that look. Wait did the other guys see it?' _Leon thought.

"Yeah whatever." Trent said.

"So then it's settled the new directions vs the warblers tomorrow at the McKinley auditorium." Sebastian said smirking at Leon. They only ate for a short while longer, Leon snuck upstairs to get away without anyone knowing and the rest of the warblers and Blaine went to the choir room to talk.

Leon went into his room; he opened one of the guitar cases and sat it on his lap. He went to play a song when heard a knock. _Shit! _He thought. He opened the door, it was Trent.

"How the hell did you manage to sneak away from us?" he looked at the guitar strapped across his chest. "You can play? Why didn't you say you were going to practice something? We want to listen to it, you never know it might be good and we could use it." Trent said smiling optimistically at Leon.

"No I guess I just wanted to tune her properly before playing anything." Leon said pointing towards a tuner sitting on his bed. "It will only take a second…" he said trying to return the optimistic smile.

"Well I'll wait and walk down with you then!" Trent said walking past him into the room. Leon followed pulling out a chair from his desk grabbing the tuner and played each of the strings looking at the tuner and twisting the tuning heads to sound right. "So what song were you going to perform?" Trent said. Leon looked up from his guitar and leaned behind him. He picked up a piece of sheet music and handed it to him.

"Busy by Olly Murs, one of my favourite songs." He continued tuning the guitar moving from each string.

"This looks pretty old…" Trent said looking at the piece of paper.

"Yeah I bought it ages ago…" Leon said, not looking up this time.

"So what about you and Sebastian then?" Trent said in an antagonising voice. Leon just shook his head at the comment. "Well it's a shame you're not… he seems to really like you. I've never seen him that out of power. You really are his match." Trent said.

"We are going out on Saturday… I guess he's sweet… sorry I don't really like talking about this stuff." Leon said as he put the tuner down.

"It's ok I shouldn't be nosing in your business." Trent smiled.

Once Leon had finished tuning the guitar the headed down to the senior commons. Trent handed out the sheet music. "We are getting warmed up with this song. Hope you know the lyrics. Leon's going to play lead if you don't mind, oh and we are doing half acapella and Leon will do the guitar's part." Trent smiled at Leon who had sat on a sofa next to Sebastian. He looked at Trent for a second…

"Oh you mean now? Sorry…" he said taking off the string around his neck. He started playing the notes…

_Busy (Olly Murs)_

_Weekends in bed, no scrambled eggs, or bacon_

_I just have time for you (oohh)_

_Backs on the grass, heads in the clouds, we close our eyes_

_Enjoy the view (oohh)_

_We don't wanna hear_

_The real world passing by_

_Saying that we're crazy_

(The warblers joined into the chorus)

_We spend all our time lying side by side_

_Going nowhere, it's really something_

_Getting busy doing nothing_

_We spend all our time running for our lives_

_Going nowhere, it's really something_

_Getting busy doing nothing._

_No magazines or DVDs_

_We both got better things to do (oohh)_

_I'll hold your hand_

_Or shall we dance together_

_It's just so hard to choose (oohh)_

_Every time we hear_

_The whole world rushing by_

_I know that we're not crazy_

(The warblers joined into the chorus and the rest of the song)

_We spend all our time lying side by side_

_Going nowhere, it's really something_

_Getting busy doing nothing_

_We spend all our time running for our lives_

_Going nowhere, it's really something_

_Getting busy doing nothing_

_Doing nothing_

(The warblers stopped)

_Should be working hard instead of lying here naked_

_Phone rings but I won't take it_

_'Cause you only get one life... only get one life_

_We spend all our time lying side by side_

_Going nowhere, it's really something_

_Getting busy doing nothing_

_We spend all our time running for our lives_

_Going nowhere, it's really something_

_Getting busy doing nothing._

_All our time_

_Doing nothing,_

_All our time_

_Getting busy doing nothing._

"Well then, should we practice empire state of mind?" Trent said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you all like it **** - KAMShark**

**Chapter 3**

Leon was sitting in his room listening to music. It was the day they were going to do the face-off between the warblers and the new directions, everyone was quite hyped about it Blaine made a call to all the NDs about the face-off some were worried about Mr Shoe finding out and made them call it off. Leon paused his music and went to get changed but he heard a knock at the door so he headed to the door not thinking about the fact he was only wearing boxers. It was Sebastian. "Hey, what's up?" Leon tried to smile but he realised that he couldn't see without his glasses.

"Uh…" Sebastian was sort off lost in thought. _Damn! He has abs… _he thought to himself trying not to drop his jaw. "Hah… um. Yeah so the warblers were wondering where you were. Cause it's about half two and no one's seen you." Leon looked at Sebastian realising he was in his Dalton uniform.

"Oh shit! I had no idea… I was asleep." Leon sort of walked in his dorm leaving the door open for Sebastian to come in. He started putting on his grey Dalton trousers. "Hey, Seb pass us that deodorant would you." He said nearly falling on his arse trying to get the trousers on. Sebastian looked at the desk and picked up an aerosol bottle named LYNX EXCITE, _certainly excites me… Sebastian did you really just think that? _He threw it to Leon who caught it instantly and sprayed it under his arms. Leon threw the bottle on his bed and picked up his white shirt. He did up the buttons as fast as he could and found his blazer under a bunch of sheet music. He put it on. Sebastian walked up to him.

"You did the buttons wrong…" He started undoing the buttons and matching them up to the right holes. They eyes started flirting, they went to kiss but they were interrupted by someone walking in.

"Sorry. The door was open so-" Blaine saw the two boys and changed the subject. "Well now you can't lie about sleeping together." Blaine laughed as someone else came up behind him.

"Where have you been all day… and sex isn't an excuse because _Seb _has been in all day." David said from behind him.

"_We didn't have sex_" both Leon and Sebastian said completely in sync. Everyone laughed at that apart from Sebastian, who just gave them all evils.

They got to McKinley and entered the choir room where the new directions were waiting for them. "So who's the kid with the weird afro?" Kitty said.

"Hey! My fro is natural, unlike that blond." Leon said in defence.

"Hey! You better not be talking to my girl like that!" Artie threatened.

"Wait, wait, wait… you tellin' me that wheels here is banging this one?" Leon said pointing to the blond cheerleader.

"Who do you think you are? You're just some British man hoe." Kitty said.

"What does banging mean? Never mind he isn't a man hoe!" Sebastian said pushing in front of Leon.

"Hey you did not just push me back Seb." Leon said putting Sebastian back in his place.

"I still want to know what banging means…" Unique said.

"It means fucking… why don't you know that…?" Leon said confused. "Wait are you two dating?" Marley indicated between Leon and Sebastian as the two looked at each other.

"I was thinking that as well…" Jake agreed.

"Why does _everyone_ think we're dating?! We haven't had sex!-"

"And we aren't dating!" Sebastian continued.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Everyone turned to the entrance in shock, as Mr Shoe walked in to find the warblers yelling at his glee club. "Blaine you said this was going to be friendly." Mr Scheue said looking disapprovingly at the two groups.

"Sorry, Mr Scheue, I thought they would get along because the warblers weren't competing anymore. But the warblers didn't start it-"

"Yeah Leo just reacted-" Sebastian interrupted.

"You lot are such suck ups… and don't call me Leo again or I'll kick your arse!" Leon said interrupting.

"Whoa hold on son…" Mr Scheue said putting his hand on Leon's and Sebastian's shoulders. "What did you say to them?" Leon and Sebastian both sighed shaking their heads and shrugging Mr Scheue's hands off their shoulders crossing their arms and looking away from him.

"Wow… they would be good for each other…" Tina mumbled as the two boys turned their heads in sync to give her the evils.

"I just pointed out that his afro was weird, when he took the opportunity to insult my hair…" She said with a diva finger.

"Yeah so why were you on about… sorry I didn't catch your name…" Mr Scheue began. Leon went to say something when Trent interrupted.

"His name's Leon, he's new at Dalton, he's a bit… uh… defensive about… well everything." Trent said laughing with the other warblers.

"Oh… I really hope you live near a hospital cause I swear..." Leon said sniggering at the floor. "Odio l'America" He murmured under his breath. Sebastian laughed at the comment.

"Leon that wasn't English, so what did you say?" Mr Scheue said putting his hand back on Leon's shoulder.

"He said that he hates America…" Sebastian said. "It's Italian… I took Italian in Paris." Sebastian said swinging his arm around Leon's shoulder.

"You speak Italian… fuck… you didn't happen to hear that argument I had on the phone last night?" Leon said pushing Sebastian's arm off his shoulder.

"No… but I could understand everything you said under your breath in History the other day. So you kinda got me in trouble for laughing the other day." Sebastian said putting his arm back where it was on his shoulder.

"Oh shit… you don't know German by any chance? Or Irish?" Leon said looking guilty.

"I didn't think that the Irish had their own language." Sam said.

"Yeah well they do. Answer the question." Leon said shoving Sebastian playfully.

"I know German but I had no clue the Irish had their own language. So I know what you say about everyone… including me… in warbler practice apart from every now and then when you start using Irish." Sebastian said.

"Well anyway. I'm cancelling this because this is gonna get messy." Mr Scheue explained. The room sighed and complained. The warblers went back to Dalton and had a go at Sebastian and Leon.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have just looked at the views and it said 69. I know it's childish but I still find it really funny. I'm sorry that this chapter is so long, I had to fit in all the night's details – KAMShark**

**Chapter 3**

Sebastian pulled up in his car at 6 when he was greeted by a lot of yelling and crashing from the massive mansion sort of house. He shut the door and locked the car, as he walked to the door. He knocked. A few seconds later a girl around Leon's age answered the door. She had brown curly hair in a high pony. Her eyes were a hazel colour, she had a few freckles on her cheeks and nose and she had a tan that was a similar tone to Leon's. She was wearing a grey varsity styled onesie on that was a bit too big so he assumed it was someone else's. "Hi, you must be Sebastian. Leon told me a lot about you… well I made him tell me. I'm his sister Chloe." She said quietly with a hoarse voice.

"Hey. Um sorry what's all that racket?" He said with a grimace look up the stairs where the noise seemed to be originating from.

"Um my dad and Leon… well don't get on… I say that when this has been going on since 11 this morning. It took one sentence to set it off that's how flammable these two are together." She said following Sebastian's gaze. "Uh you better come in they might take a while to settle down enough for me to tear them apart and hand Leon over to you." She said moving out the way and pointing towards the living room.

"Thank you." Sebastian said passing the poor girl.

"You skanky twat!" Leon's farther screamed at him.

"Don't judge me for something I can't physically help. Oh and neither can you, or anyone for that matter. I just find it easier to come across because most people want to sleep with me. At least I'm selective and only sleep with the hot-"

"Leon!" Chloe shouted over him. The two men out of breath from all the yelling.

"Seb- I mean your friend is here. So try to cover up the… you know and get down there before everyone on the street complains about the noise." Chloe demanded.

"Yeah sure…" Leon said quietly grabbing his bag and phone. He headed downstairs to find Sebastian.

"Hi…" he looked behind him and then met Sebastian's gaze.

"Hey…" Sebastian said admiring Leon's outfit choice. And then he saw the bruises and cuts on his face.

"Um so you ready to go?" Leon said rubbing his face as he looked up he saw that the other boy was much smarter dressed than he was. He was wearing a tux with a bow. "You look like you're from a James Bond film." He sneered.

"You look… just… gorgeous…" Sebastian mumbled giving up on retaliating.

"Thanks… you do too by the way…" Leon grabbed a jacket from the banister that was behind him and put it on. It was a grey, white and red G2C letterman jacket. "Where we going then? Wait am I gonna feel underdressed? Is it posh?" Leon said taking a second look at Sebastian's tux.

"Yeah but I'm the one that will feel _overdressed_. I couldn't find anything between smart and casual, unlike you obviously." Sebastian said. They laughed and headed out the door Leon flinched when he felt Sebastian's arm tracing up his back and around his waist.

"Sorry I thought it was my dad… never mind" Leon said looking at his feet. Sebastian unlocked the car and opened up the passenger seat door for Leon to get in.

"You ok?" Sebastian said putting his arm out in front of him so he couldn't get in. He shook his head.

"Can we talk about it in the car?" Leon smiled nervously. Sebastian nodded and let him get in the car.

* * *

><p>Once they were both in the car and driving Leon turned off the radio off and faced Sebastian who only glanced through the corner of his eye. "Um my mum and dad got divorced. My sister stayed in Italy with my dad and I came to America with my mum. My dad's homophobic so we only started fighting like this after I came out to him. Well I didn't come out to him my sister told my mum who told my dad and well it just kinda led to my mum and dad divorcing. We used to get on all the time, he always glammed up how many languages I could speak fluently and how many sports I could play better than the other people in the team. He always got down on Chloe for not being able to speak Italian well. He just sort of used me like a trophy until he found out about me being gay then he just seemed to hide me away as if he were ashamed of me…" Leon said quietly and trying hard to hold back the tears he wasn't going to let Sebastian see him cry, not yet.<p>

"So he hits you then? That's just not right. Specially calling you skank." Sebastian said shaking his head disapprovingly. "So why is he here?" Sebastian said changing gears.

"Uh my sister won't tell me. But I deserved to be called a skank… cause really I am." He said looking out the opposite window.

"So, you may be one but you still don't deserve it. None whatsoever. You're an awesome guy and you certainly haven't been a skank while you've been here." Sebastian leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"So _are_ we dating? We're telling people we're not but me and you are always like… I don't know we act like we are, around each other." Leon said looking to see where they were going.

"Well do you want to be?" Sebastian said looking at Leon, who was now slotting his hands in his pockets.

"Um I guess, yeah" Leon said shuffling in his seat to cross his legs.

"So what about that house of yours? It looks like you may have a similar amount of money to me." Sebastian smirked looking at him.

"Uh yeah. My mum got a lot of money from the divorce and she is a designer, so she has a good income, bigger than my father's." Leon said sneering at the final comment.

"So what does she design? Anything I'd like?" Sebastian said eyeing Leon up as he slipped his hand onto Leon's knee. Leon's eyes quickly observed the movement.

"Well if you're a transvestite and ain't told me, I might need to rethink this date." Leon tensed when Sebastian started caressing his leg.

"Uh no. I wasn't planning that sort of a bomb drop…" He laughed a little. He noted Leon stiffening. "Relax, I'm not gonna pull over and rape you." He smirked.

"Wouldn't be rape in either of our minds, to be frank. Would it?" Leon sneered. Sebastian lifted his hand to change gears and put it back a little less harsh than he lifted.

"No I guess not… wait I thought you told me you didn't want to have sex with me." Sebastian said moving his hand back to the coffee cup Leon hadn't noticed.

"Well I actually told you not to expect it, not that I didn't want to… well um can I ask you something?" Leon said looking at Sebastian's hand hoping he would put it back as he took the sip of coffee. Sebastian just nodded turning down a street. "Um well… Seb I don't wanna go back tonight, to my house btw…" Sebastian laughed at the slang term 'btw'. "…can I go back to your's? I can't confront my dad after that argument, you know?" Leon looked to Sebastian searching for an answer in his expression. Only to find him smiling at the question.

"Of course. Not that I don't want you to stay, but why can't you go back to your dorm?" Sebastian looked in his wind mirror at the car behind, judging how close they were.

"Um I left the key at home. I was sort of mad so I forgot them cause I was just thinking of the joy when he goes home that will come to me." Leon said obviously thinking of the joy again.

"Fair enough. What about your stuff?" Sebastian said finally releasing the driver behind's gaze.

"I can text my sis to drop it off Sunday, I left my car at home so she can drive it to Dalton and I'll drive her back home, as quickly as I can." He sighed.

"Sounds good to me." Sebastian said smirking.

"I know what you're thinking and if you don't stay on your side of the bed I will kick your arse until you regret your life." Leon warned him, not very convincingly because he immediately laughed as Sebastian did.

"Hey I'll try but your abs might just make me sleep rape you…" Sebastian realised how creepy that sounded and went to correct himself but Leon got there first.

"I'll try and ignore that, yeah?" Leon snorted.

"Yeah…" Sebastian replied looking embarrassed at the fact Leon noticed the comment on his abs.

"Well if you're good tonight you might not have to 'sleep rape' me." Leon quoted, the two laughed at the comment. "So what did you mean by I'm _almost_ as good off as you? I'm pretty sure we haven't got too different life styles as we both go to Dalton. Well I only go there because I didn't want to start in America with higher grades than everyone I'd rather go to a place where I was considered normal." Leon said sniggering and texting his sister about the new sleeping arrangements he had made.

"Um my mum doesn't live with us but my dad is a business man or something not all too sure." Leon looked at Sebastian trying to figure out whether or not he actually knew.

"What happened with the marriage? If you don't mind my asking." Leon said giving up on finding out what his dad does.

"Well my mum had some sort of mental break down and broke the marriage off. My dad still feels for her so he didn't ask for child support off her." Sebastian said quite simply.

"Sweet of him, so do you ever see her?" Leon said awing at the comment.

"No she went off the grid after my first birthday…" He saw Leon trying to find what to say. "Don't worry I don't really want to see her she apparently cheated on him and that's bad considering how good he was to her. You didn't over step if that's what you're panicking for." Sebastian sneered at Leon's relived sigh.

* * *

><p>When they finally got to the restaurant Leon was a little overwhelmed by how posh it was. He was even more so when a waiter took his and Sebastian's coats and greeted them as if they were regulars. He thought that Sebastian probably <em>was <em>a regular and hinted at things like names when he made the reservation. They were directed to a room that was _even more_ posh than the rest of the place. _Shit this is proper posh, I wonder how posh the toilets are_ Leon thought to himself. Sebastian noticed the overwhelmed look on his date face. "Don't look so scared I have a good relationship with the manager so he gave the booth to us on the house." Sebastian whispered to the boy who seemed to disappear in thought. "Probably because I never have _a _date, tends to be _at least _four guys." He said as the waiter left.

"That's _much _more reassuring. I have to match up to _four_ other skanks with possibly better abs than me… no offence." Leon said looking at the menu trying to make sense of it.

"None taken, you have a point. Kidding your _biceps _are probably better than their abs…" He looked to his date who was smiling. "Not that I noticed…" Sebastian stammered.

"Nice recovery posh boy Richmond." The waitress (that just entered with a bottle of wine) quietly laughed at Leon's comment. Sebastian thankfully, for the waitress, didn't notice. Leon smile at her and looked at the menu quickly before they both burst into laughter as Sebastian looked and approved of the wine. He was confused at the smile Leon and her were both trying _very_ hard to keep in. She left still smiling.

"How old do they think you are?" Leon said toying with his wine glass.

"They know how old I am they just know that my dad would go berserk if I didn't come home from this place drunk, with at least two guys hanging from me trying to take off my shirt and kissing me… sorry I'll try not to mention other guys too often." Sebastian said. He put a hand on Leon's thigh as he shuffled on his chair so he could reach. "You're all that matters tonight to me." He said with a warm smile that Leon nervously returned.

"Nice save batman. Love the touch of the molesting just to make sure I know you think _I'm _jealous that you're just as big of a slag as I am when it comes to hook-ups. Well I'm probably worse-"

"How are you worse, you just heard me tell you about a threesome I had?" Sebastian sneered.

"Well I had a foursome with my boyfriend and two teachers at the age of fifteen." Leon said smirking proudly. He wasn't sure why he was proud of being a slut.

"That's nothing." Sebastian said with a 'bitch please' smirk. He went to say something but Leon got there first.

"My boyfriend was twenty years, roughly, older than me." Leon said crossing his arms in victory.

"Well now you win. But I still would have been impressed at the fact you convinced all them to sleep together with you. And the fact the teachers had sex with you in a foursome-" He stopped as another waiter walked in with a basket of bread. Sebastian had swallowed nervously as he walked in. The waiter was avoiding eye contact with Sebastian for some reason. The waiter left a napkin with something scribbled on it next to Leon's hand. Leon looked at it immediately, it said; 'He's a massive slut, don't trust him!' Leon looked at Sebastian realising something. The waiter left.

"Did you sleep with him then? Don't worry it won't bug me I've slept with plenty people-"

"Was that what was on that napkin?" Leon gave the napkin still smiling trying to say that he _was _actually ok with it. Sebastian read it.

"You don't need to get him fired he meant well but he doesn't know that we have that in common." He put his hand on Sebastian's leg and stated rubbing it to try and convince him he _was _actually ok with it.

"I got stood up and I made he stay with me. I got him drunk and we had sex in the bathroom." Sebastian said blankly. It was obvious that something was bothering him.

"It's ok. I think waiters are the most common booty call when you get stood up. I've slept with tones of waiters, not because I was stood up just because they were hot and my dad made a comment on how he was looking at me." He looked at Sebastian and took his hand under the table. "What bothers you so much about this one? If it's because of that…" he indicated to the napkin. "I still trust you. I mean that I trust you no matter what anyone says." Leon moved over to the side of the table where Sebastian was. He kissed his cheek. Sebastian smirked again.

"Thanks." Sebastian took Leon's hand and threaded their fingers together.

"Don't fire him cause you _were _the one that slept with him in the toilets." Leon said rubbing Sebastian's thigh with his free hand.

"Fair point." Sebastian put his hand on Leon's chest and smiled. "So have you decided what you want?" Leon looked at the table.

"Honestly? I can't make head nor tails of this." Leon said looking at the menu.

"That's the wine page. That's why there are pictures of wine bottles in the background. Look why don't we get something to share?" Sebastian reached for the menu and pointed to a dish. "This one's nice. How 'bout it?" Sebastian said pointing to a fish dish.

"Why do posh people always eat fish?" Leon mumbled. Sebastian laughed and kissed his cheekbone.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He pushed Leon to get him back in his seat and called in a waiter and pointed out the order they wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just read a really awesome fan fic by xblessthefall so check them out. I still don't have a comment and my head is just a bit off. My life is surprisingly normal for a strange human being as me, not kidding my friends' weirdness is about half of mine… - KAMShark**

**Chapter 5**

The two boys managed to get in a fight about who was the better rapper Dizzee Rascal or Labyrinth. "You can't say that Dizzee is so much better!" Leon said pulling a 'bitch please' smirk, that Sebastian simultaneously returned it. The manager walked in at that moment. "Sorry are we being too loud?" Leon said obviously not realising the man who just walked in was the manager.

"No. I heard about this argument from a waiter. Sorry Sass but I agree with your boyfriend Dizzee is way better-"

"Thank you! Right here, man!" Leon presented a fist pump to the manager. The manager immediately returned it.

"No way… you're only on his side so he won't end it with me." Sebastian said punching the manager's shoulder playfully.

"Now I'm going to present another question… Marvel or DC?" The manager looked at the two boys. "I'm with Marvel-"

"What?! How could you say that?!" The two boys said in sync.

"I'm kidding. We found something that you both agree on. By the way do you _both _perform because we have a free spot if you guys want?" The two boys exchanged smirks.

"Well have there been any special requests?" Sebastian said smirk still firm in place. "Yeah this song called troublemaker by-"

"Olly Murs featuring Flo Rider! I love that song." Leon said excitedly.

"And it suits this relationship perfectly." The manager indicated between the two boys walking to the door. "Come along then." The manager demanded. The two boys followed.

* * *

><p>"Alright we have Sebastian Smythe and Leon Ollie singing Troublemaker." The manager introduced them onto the massive stage. Leon looked over at Sebastian who seemed pumped.<p>

Leon took a breath.

_You're a troublemaker, troublemaker (Leo)_

_Ha! (Seb) _

_You ain't nothin' but a troublemaker girl, (Leo)_

_You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down, (Seb)_

_The way you bite your lip, (Leo) got my head spinning around (Both)_

_After a drink or two, I was putty in your hands (Seb)_

_I don't know if I have the strength to stand (Both)_

_Trouble, trouble, maker, yeah that's your middle name, oh whoa_

_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain, (Seb)_

_And I wanna know! (Leo)_

_Why does it fell so good, but hurt so bad? Oh whoa_

_My mind keeps sayin' run as fast as you can._

_I say I'm through, but then you pull me back, oh whoa (Seb)_

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack! Troublemaker! (Both)_

_It's like you're always there in the corner of my mind. (Leo)_

_I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes (Seb)_

_There must be poison in those finger tips of your's, (Leo)_

_Cause I keep coming back again for more! Oh whoa! (Both)_

_Trouble, trouble, maker, yeah that's your middle name, oh whoa_

_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain, (Seb)_

_And I wanna know! (Leo)_

_Why does it fell so good, but hurt so bad? Oh whoa_

_My mind keeps sayin' run as fast as you can._

_I say I'm through, but then you pull me back, oh whoa (Seb)_

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack! Troublemaker! (Both)_

_Why does it fell so good, but hurt so bad? (Both)_

_Hurt so bad yeah! (Leo)_

_My mind keeps sayin' run as fast as you can. (Both)_

_You troublemaker (Leo)_

_I say I'm through, but then you pull me back, oh whoa _

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack! Troublemaker! (Both)_

_Yeah maybe I'm insane, cause I keep doin' the same damn,_

_Thinking one day we gon' change, but Chu know just how to work that back,_

_And make me forget my name,_

_What the hell you do? I won't remember, I'll be gone until November,_

_Then you show up again next summer (Leo) Yeah! (Both)_

_Your middle name is Prada, fit you like a glove, girl I'm sick of the drama,_

_You're a,_

_Trouble, maker, with them girls, it's like a lotta trouble, _

_And I can't even explain why!_

_Why does it fell so good, but hurt so bad? (Both)_

_Whoa oh oh oh (Seb)_

_My mind keeps sayin' run as fast as you can. (Both)_

_Can yeah! (Seb) _

_Troublemaker (Leo)_

_I say I'm through, but then you pull me back, oh whoa _

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack! Troublemaker! (Both)_

_Why does it fell so good, but hurt so bad? (Both)_

_And I can't even explain why (Leo)_

_My mind keeps sayin' run as fast as you can. _

_Troublemaker _

_I say I'm through, but then you pull me back, oh whoa (Seb)_

_Same damn thing! (Leo)_

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack! Troublemaker! (Both)_

They last note from the drum played out as the crowd cheered. Leon and Sebastian went into a celebratory hug as they walked off the massive stage. The manager high fived the two of them as they went back to the room. "Ha that was awesome guys! Enjoy your meal!" The manager went back on the stage to bring up the next act.

* * *

><p>Once they had got back to the room they saw the nicely laid out the food, it was still smoking so it had obviously been recently put down. They both sat down to their food and talked until they had both finished. "That was like… wow…" Leon was lost for words.<p>

"Well, just wait 'til desert before you get too enthusiastic." Sebastian said sarcastically.

"Shut up…" Leon said playfully. "Wait you didn't mean… you know or did you mean actual desert?" Leon said confused.

"No I'm too smooth to make that pick up line." Sebastian actually seemed offended by the accusation. up lines." He joked. "We were gonna get one of those couple deserts, where you share it." He had to explain it as Leon looked confused.

"Oh cool, so you ordered it without my consent? What if I was allergic to something on it? What would you do?" Leon joked. "Don't worry I'm not, actually I would pretty much eat anything that wasn't marmite." Sebastian laughed at Leon thinking about what he _wouldn't _actually eat.

* * *

><p>They talked until their desert was served. It was a selection of cakes and other stuff like that. "Looks gorgeous thanks mate." Leon said to the waiter. The waiter left after receiving a tip from Sebastian. After they had finished it together Sebastian looked up at Leon and laughed. "What?" Leon said confused. Sebastian got up and walked over to where Leon was sitting.<p>

"Come here…" He wiped some sauce from Leon's nose and licked it off his finger. They leaned in slowly and kissed deeply. Sebastian broke the kiss when someone walked in. They were relived to find that it was only the manager coming to ask the how the meal was.

"I see you enjoyed desert… you two are probably planning on heading home for seconds, so I'll leave you the check." The manager left the card machine on the table entering the code. Sebastian almost simultaneously pulled out his card and slotted it in the machine, he entered the pin.

"Thanks" Sebastian said to the man as he took the machine.

"The food was lovely-" Leon almost couldn't finish his sentence as Sebastian started to kiss him again.

* * *

><p>Once they had got to Sebastian's car they had pretty much said every cheesy sex joke under the sun. They got into the car and drove to Sebastian's house pretty much ten times the speed limit. As the got to the front door Sebastian had started snogging Leon again while trying to open the door. They continued to make out on their way up the stairs to Sebastian's room. Once they got to the room they had both pretty much handled their own stripping down. Sebastian threw Leon on the bed, grabbing the condoms and lube from the draw. He teased Leon for a bit then started to actually have sex with him. They were both pretty much professionals so it went by really quick.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey follow me on twitter if you like any of my fan fic. And on Tumblr I love Tumblr no idea why. And twitter is fun. – KAMShark**

**Chapter 6**

They woke up the next morning to the sound of Sebastian's dad. "Well you two must have had fun!" He said happily. Leon buried his head into Sebastian's chest as Sebastian wrapped his arms around him.

"Dad, he's sleeping can you knock it off?" Sebastian darted his dad a look. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Ok just come down when you want breakfast. You have to be hungry after the noise you made." He laughed backing out of the room. Sebastian looked down at Leon and kissed his shoulder.

"You were really good by the way." Leon grabbed the pillow next to him and shoved it in Sebastian's face. Sebastian laughed and rubbed Leon's crotch. Leon hung his arm across Sebastian's waist and leaned against him. Sebastian combed his hand through Leon's hair. He kissed his shoulder again. "You tired? After last night I'm not surprised." He laughed he felt movement under his arm.

"Baby?" Leon murmured.

"Yes Leo…" Sebastian was surprised he could talk.

"Shut the _fuck _up." He said snuggling back into Sebastian's chest.

"Oh well I love you too." He said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>They stayed in bed for another hour or so when they were disrupted by Leon's phone ringing. Leon sat up and moved over to pick up his phone. "Hey… mum I told Chloe to tell… what you mean… no I don't… yes I was… I know… in my defence so is Chloe… and I'm dating this one so lay off… no I don't wanna go back if he's there." He hung up the phone.<p>

"Well that seemed like a pleasant conversation…" Sebastian mocked sarcastically.

"Um well it's gonna bite me in the ass, but she knows I'm not a morning person." Leon snuggled into Sebastian's shoulder again. "We should go get breakfast." Sebastian kissed his shoulder.

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p>Once they got down stairs, Sebastian's dad immediately hopped off the sofa to shake Leon's hand. "Donnelly Smythe," He said taking Leon's hand firmly.<p>

"Leon Ollie," He replied.

"You're the first he's let stay after, so he must like you." Mr Smythe said.

"Dad he's my boyfriend, so I would obviously like him." He smirked and wrapped his arms around Leon's waist.

"Ok but he didn't know did he baby?" Leon looked up and kissed under Sebastian's chin smirking. Mr Smythe laughed.

"I'll make you two breakfasts, then." Mr Smythe went into the kitchen. Sebastian led Leon to the sofa. He pulled Leon down onto the sofa and pulled him into an embrace. Leon relaxed and kissed Sebastian's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Once they had all sat down to breakfast Mr Smythe started to quiz Leon and Sebastian. "So who <em>have <em>you told?" He said eating a bit of watermelon.

"His mum, and hinted it at his sister." Sebastian said playing with his fruit.

"What about your dad?" Smythe asked

"Um we don't really speak…" Leon said.

"No they yell." The two boys laughed.

"I wouldn't tell him, he would probably call me every name under the sun. We don't live with my sister or Dad, they stayed over in Italy" Leon sneered.

"So what happened before you had some rough sex?" His dad said. They two boys looked at each other and smirked.

"Um well I took Leon to that restaurant." Sebastian started.

"The food there was _awesome_" Leon chirpped in.

"Then um we did a number,"

"Olly Murs featuring Flo Rider; Troublemaker"

"Then we had desert,"

"And headed back here,"

"Ten times the speed limit."

"Probably because he was drunk and Horney"

"Shut up" Sebastian finished off.

"Well that explains a lot doesn't it?" Smythe said sarcastically. "But from the identical smirks you two have, I think you're perfect for each other." Leon blushed at the accusation.

"Thanks dad." Sebastian said.

* * *

><p>The next day at warbler practice, the warblers were deciding where their next performance should be. Leon was sitting in his letterman jacket, everyone kept looking at him. "Right ok!" Trent said looking directly at Leon.<p>

"Are we just going to ignore that jacket? Leon, no one wears the school letterman jacket." Trent pointed out.

"Well I'm wearing mine." He said. "Just cause no one else does… God" Leon said shaking his head and crossing his arms.

"Well what's up your ass?" All the warblers turned their heads to face the voice at the door.

"Hey Chloe!" Leon got up and walked over to his sister, who pretty much jumped into his embrace. They swung round.

"Twin love, boys, so quit gawking." Chloe laughed.

"Wait you have a _twin sister_? Why didn't you tell us?" Jeff asked. "Um cause I have a privet life-"

"That Sebastian's apart of!" Chloe yelled over his shoulder.

"What since when?!" One of the warblers said. The warblers all started asking questions.

"I hate you." Leon said to Chloe.

"Hey! Shut up!" Sebastian yelled over the rest of them, his yell was loud and like _really _loud.

"So that's what I'm in competition with… might have met my match…" Leon mumbled, obviously referring to arguments.

"We didn't tell you cause it was Saturday when this happened." Sebastian indicated between the two of them.

"So what did you need Clo?" Leon turned to his sister.

"Um can I speak to you in private?" She said looking at her feet.

"Yeah of course, I'll take you upstairs." The twins headed upstairs to the warblers room.

* * *

><p>Once they had got there Chloe pulled him into a bear hug. "What's up?" Leon stroked her head. She started to cry into his shoulder. "Shh it's ok." He whispered.<p>

"Leon the reason why we came here was… was so I could get an abortion…" She looked up at her brother. "I didn't use protection... and I couldn't take care of a baby." She hugged him tighter.

"Aw sis, you should have told me. I'm not gonna judge you." Leon said pulling her in closer.

* * *

><p>After they had talked about it for a while they headed down the stairs to the choir room. "I know what song we should do. Things We Lost In The Fire by Bastille." Leon said with his arm linked with Chloe. Sebastian looked at him and mimed 'is she ok' Leon nodded, 'are you ok' he looked at him a moment, Sebastian understood and came over. He hugged him and Chloe; they put their arms around him too. The warblers were so distracted by learning the number they didn't notice them. Once they had sorted out the number they showed it to Chloe.<p>

_Things we lost to the flames_

_Things we'll never see again_

_All that we've amassed_

_Sits before us, shattered into ash (Leo)_

_These are the things, the things we lost_

_The things we lost in the fire fire fire_

_These are the things, the things we lost_

_The things we lost in the fire fire fire (all)_

_We sat and made a list_

_Of all the things that we had_

_Down the backs of table tops_

_Ticket stubs and your diaries (Leo)_

_I read them all one day_

_When loneliness came and you were away_

_Oh they told me nothing new,_

_But I love to read the words you used (Seb)_

_These are the things, the things we lost_

_The things we lost in the fire fire fire_

_These are the things, the things we lost_

_The things we lost in the fire fire fire (all)_

_I was the match and you were the rock_

_Maybe we started this fire_

_We sat apart and watched_

_All we had burned on the pyre (Leo)_

_(You said (Seb)) we were born with nothing_

_And we sure as hell have nothing now_

_(You said (Seb)) we were born with nothing_

_And we sure as hell have nothing now_

_These are the things, the things we lost_

_The things we lost in the fire fire fire_

_These are the things, the things we lost_

_The things we lost in the fire fire fire (All)_

_Do you understand that we will never be the same again? (Leo)_

_Do you understand that we will never be the same again? (Seb)_

_The future's in our hands and we will never be the same again (Leo)_

_The future's in our hands and we will never be the same again (Seb)_

_These are the things, the things we lost_

_The things we lost in the fire fire fire_

_These are the things, the things we lost_

_The things we lost in the fire fire fire (all)_

_These are the things, the things we lost (All)_

_These are the things we lost in the fire fire fire (Leo)_

_Flames – they licked the walls_

_Tenderly they turned to dust all that I adore (Seb)_

Chloe clapped as the song came to an end. The rest of the warblers began cheering.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey thanks for reading. – KAMShark**

**Chapter 7**

It was half way through the week and the warblers had asked Leon and Sebastian to visit the new directions. They walked into the choir room in McKinley. "Hey the warblers asked us to spy on you," Sebastian said.

"But neither of us can be arsed so we are just gonna sit here." Leon continued. Mr Shoe looked at the two boys who had linked arms and pulled up two chairs.

"Wait we didn't agree to this-" Unique started.

"Well we did." Leon said pulling a bag of food out of his bag.

"And if we go back before a certain time then we probably won't live too long…" Sebastian said.

"Cause Trent's been on are arses about…" Leon looked at Sebastian for help.

"I don't know I wasn't listening…" Sebastian said.

"We should make a rotter for who listens." They smirked at each other.

"Bugsy not going first." They said in unison.

"Ok straws or rock, paper, scissors?" they looked at each other again.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors." They started playing. Leon won. "Yes. Up yours bitch!" Leon sneered.

"Is it me or do they just seem like twins?" Sam said.

"He has a twin sister." Sebastian said releasing Leon from a head lock.

"Leon?" Blaine asked.

"What do you want hobbit?" He sneered; he kept eye contact with Sebastian.

"Nice one." Sebastian snorted.

"Thankyou. But it wasn't an insult he is a hobbit." Leon pointed at Blaine. They laughed and high fived.

"I swear you two were like enemies last time you were here." Tina said. "And Blaine's adorable." Tina added.

"Thanks Tina. I need to talk to you." Blaine said.

"'Bout what?" Sebastian and Leon said in sync.

"Just come outside please." Blaine said standing and dragging Leon outside with him.

"Um, so you and Sebastian are together then?" Leon smirked and nodded.

"Look what you said about Sebastian is true. But you don't know how I am; you can't just assume that I'm not a slut too." Leon sneered.

"Yeah but he can still hurt you-"

"And I can still hurt him." Leon stated. He pulled a hat out his bag; it had blue felt and a red ribbon.

"Well as long as you're happy." Blaine said. Leon started to walk back in the choir room.

"I'm happier than you are." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said following. Leon put the hat on.

"Well you can't be all that happy, gettin' hitched at 17, can you?" Leon said sitting back down next to Sebastian.

"I'm _18_ and I want to get married to Kurt." Blaine said.

"But why now? Couldn't you just wait until you both had it in your heads who you are? I know for a fact I hate even goin' to weddings-"

"Don't worry we won't invite you." Blaine interrupted.

"Never mind getting married." He continued. "No offence Seb." He nudged his boyfriend who was looking at his phone.

"That hats ridiculous." He replied not looking up. Leon laughed.

"Just cause it's legal. Doesn't mean we should all go and marry ourselves off. Not like this one would care." He nudged Sebastian who was still distracted by his phone.

"I'm not that big of slut. Mind you our first argument was 'who's the bigger slut?'" He laughed looking at Leon. "Give me that fucking hat!" He grabbed it off Leon's head. Leon sneered.

"Which hat would you prefer I wear?" He pulled a hornet snapback hat out his bag. "This one or that one?" Sebastian gave him back the blue and red hat. Leon put it on his head and put the snapback in his bag again.

"But that isn't why I'm doing it-"

"It's because I _love _Kurt _so _much." Sebastian took the piss out of Blaine.

"Shut up Sebastian!" The glee club said in unison. Leon laughed and dragged Sebastian in closer.

"You jealous of Kurt?" Leon mocked.

"Yeah he's well jell." Chloe walked up behind Leon. The glee club looked at her. "Hey sorry I got bored in the car." Leon called her over.

"It's ok Clo." She sat down on Leon's lap as he wrapped his arms around her waist delicately. "This is my sister Chloe btw." Leon said.

"Was that a pun at my hair?" Blaine asked.

"No jell is short for jealous." Chloe filled him in.

"'btw' means by the way." Leon said.

"They use this slang _all the time_ it _so annoying_." Sebastian said linking arms with Leon again.

"What do you call that hairstyle by the way, Leon?" Kitty said.

"It's called 'I woke up 3 hours ago so piss off'. Wait what were we talking about before she walked in?" Leon said looking at Blaine.

"Seriously 3 hours ago? We had a French test. Wait you were ill yesterday weren't you? No that was Jeff…" Sebastian was distracted by his phone. Leon looked at the phone, and snatched it off of him, nearly dropping Chloe in the process.

"Who you waiting to text you…?" He looked at the phone. "Oh you're waiting for Jeff to finish on word search. Jesus you even have boring apps you lot." Leon said.

"Is Jeff that really gothic one?" Chloe said looking at the phone.

"Leon, I like your sister already." Sebastian fist pumped Chloe.

"Jeff is _not _gothic. He has like proper blond hair, not fake like this one." Leon waved a hand towards Kitty. Sebastian laughed.

"Hey what was that number you two were practicing?" Sebastian said taking back his phone.

"Disturbia by Rihanna." Chloe said.

"We used to do that number in Yup Yup Yup." Leon said.

"What's Yup Yup Yup?" Sam asked.

"It was our Glee club in Italy. He came up with the name when he was high." Chloe snorted. Mr Shoe raised an eyebrow.

"Oh so he's a drug addict. Now it makes sense why he would be with Sebastian." Sam said.

"Ha I was not high. I was drunk and I'm not an alcoholic either. Or a drug addict. Yup Yup Yup came from that band the Yeah Yeah Yeahs, You know the ones that did um…" Leon was thinking.

"Heads will roll. We did that as well... By the way it sounds really hot in Italian. Not that I can understand them." Chloe said.

"Being drunk isn't any better Leon." Mr Shoe said.

"Wow, now I'm totally rethinking my life because that was _such _an inspiring speech." Leon said sarcastically. Chloe and Sebastian sneered.

"Why don't you show us the number? If you're so good." Kitty said. A chorus of yeahs followed.

"Alright." Chloe said.

"You sure…? Right you'll need to move that piano it's a dance number." Leon stated boredly.

"That's how we won nationals. Well, that or because of how sexy he looks when he's dressed as a werewolf." Chloe said getting off Leon's lap.

"I had to howl, my ex said it was sexy but I pretty much broke my vocal cords." Sebastian laughed at the coment. "And no Sebastian I was not funny." He glared at Sebastian. A few moments later the room was cleared for the dance number. The lights went off and the stage filled with green smoke, the twins were dressed as a witch and a werewolf, like in the original show. Then they heard the song begin.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum (glee club)_

_(Leo howls)_

_What's wrong with me?_

_Why do I feel like this?_

_I'm going crazy now (Clo)_

_No more gas in the rig (Clo)_

_Can't even get it started (GC)_

_Nothing heard, nothing said (Clo)_

_Can't even speak about it (GC)_

_Out my life, out my head (Leo)_

_Don't wanna think about it (GC)_

_Feels like I'm going insane_

_Yeah (Leo)_

_It's a thief in the night_

_To come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you_

_And consume you (Clo)_

_A disease of the mind_

_It can control you_

_It's too close for comfort (Leo)_

_Throw on your brake lights_

_We're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gonna play nice_

_Watch out, you might just go under_

_Better think twice_

_Your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must falter be wise (Both)_

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_It's like the darkness is the light_

_Disturbia_

_Am I scaring you tonight?_

_Disturbia_

_Ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia_

_Disturbia (Leo)_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum (GC)_

_(Leo howls)_

_Faded pictures on the wall (Leo)_

_It's like they talkin' to me (GC)_

_Disconnecting all the calls (Leo)_

_Your phone don't even ring (GC)_

_I gotta get out_

_Or figure this shit out (Leo)_

_It's too close for comfort, oh. (Clo)_

_It's a thief in the night_

_To come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you_

_And consume you_

_A disease of the mind_

_It can control you_

_I feel like a monster (Leo)_

_Throw on your brake lights_

_We're in the city of wonder (City of lights)_

_Ain't gonna play nice (oh)_

_Watch out, you might just go under_

_Better think twice (think twice)_

_Your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must falter be wise (be wise) (Both)_

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_It's like the darkness is the light_

_Disturbia_

_Am I scaring you tonight?_

_Disturbia_

_Ain't used to what you like (what you like)_

_Disturbia_

_Disturbia (Leo)_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum (glee club)_

_(Leo howls)_

_Release me from this curse I'm in_

_Trying to maintain_

_But I'm struggling_

_If you can't go, go, go (Clo)_

_I think I'm gonna oh, oh, oh (Leo)_

_Throw on your brake lights_

_We're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gonna play nice_

_Watch out, you might just go under_

_Better think twice (better think twice)_

_Your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must falter be wise (if you must falter be wise) (Clo)_

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_It's like the darkness is the light_

_Disturbia_

_Am I scaring you tonight?_

_Disturbia_

_Ain't used to what you like (disturbia)_

_Disturbia_

_Disturbia (Leo)_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum (glee club)_

_(Leo howls until song ends)_

"Oh my voice." Leon croaked sneering.


End file.
